Eye of the Falls
Eye of the Falls began on June 9, 2019 and ended on ___. It is based off of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gravity_Falls Gravity Falls]. It was hosted by Thatguyinthestore and can be found here. Participants * 2B * Achilles of Phtia * Billy * Buffy the Magikarp * CZ * Callie * Clara Bulmer * Cole MacGrath * Darkness * Daxtrien Hartnet * Delsin Rowe * Dizzy Wallin * Doomguy - First Death * Dorothy Haze * Eddie Brock * Ekken Traksa * Epsilo Gamman * Felix Combferre Auclair * Frank West * Fulgore MK III * Hiryu Kakogawa * Hopper * Isabelle * Jim Hopper * John Connor * Julie Taylor Luckett * K'Thix * Kanna Kamui * Kawhi Leonard * Kung Lao * Lyle Walt * Miguel * Molt * Morgana * Omega * Orbeck of Vinheim * Pichu * Plutia - Second Death * Princess Luna * Prompto Argentum * Rhys Strongfolk * Samantha Ann Whitley * Sanjou Nemu * US!Sans * Sarah * Scias * Sergeant Avery J. Johnson * Shadman * Sir Benedict Cucumberpatch * Slugcat * Soap Mactavish * Sterlok * Tenshi Hinanawi * Valentine * Whisper the Wolf * Zacian * Zenos yae Galvus Death Order Doomguy - DIED! '''STABBED IN THE THROAT!''' Other Characters * Bill Cipher * Byakuya Togami * Dipper Pines * Gnomes * Mabel Pines * Manotaurs * Multibear * Soos Ramirez * Stanford Pines * Stanley Pines * Waddles * Wendy Corduroy Chapter Details Prologue - "The Weirdness Begins" A group of strangers from across the multiverse awoke at a strange place called the “Mystery Shack”, none of which knowing how or why they were placed here. After a bit of mingling from the staff of said Shack, the group found out they were dropped into a land known as “Gravity Falls, Oregon”. Eventually, a man by the name of Stanford Pines appeared from behind the vending machine alongside his associate/great nephew, Dipper Pines, and led the group behind it with him. There, he showed them the portal that they appeared from and told them that, after it went haywire, it had shut down and could take upwards to years to recharge. Ford then explained that if they wanted to get home sooner, they would have to go out and gather materials for the portal, and would otherwise be unable to leave unless they did so. Without much of a choice, the group set out to do just that, unaware of the dangers that awaited them... Chapter One - "Somewhere in the Woods" After heading out into the woodland area of Gravity Falls to find Ford's items, the groups both encountered some troubles along the way. Mabel's group encountered a group of gnomes who, when approached, did not want to give up the size shifting crystals, instead altering into larger versions of themselves. They all attacked the group when they tried to take them by force, and subsequently, transformed into a giant gnome monster upon linking together. The gnome monster chased the group down throughout the forest, however they eventually managed to best the monster with their combined efforts, sending the gnomes scattering throughout the forest, save for one, who was caught in soda wrapping. With that, Mabel's group had the crystal they required. Dipper's group explored the caves, however upon doing so, they found a group of "manotaurs", who appeared to be almost stererotypically jock-like. However, upon seeing Epsilo and Johnson, they decided they were "manly" enough to take on the multibear, which is when they sent him to do that. The manotaurs then led them to the multibear's den, who just wanted peace with everyone and no fighting. No one decided to fight the multibear, and he gave him one of his claws as thanks for doing such. While there, they met a snobby blonde kid named Byakuya, who the multibear allegedly found unconscious in the woods. Whether the group liked it or not, Byakuya accompanied them back to the Shack, much to most everyone's chagrin. While back at the Shack, the two groups found Doomguy was missing. After searching for him, they eventually found his dead body slumped over near a tree. This, combined with Byakuya's cold and harsh outlook, sent Mabel into a fit of tears as she ran off crying, prompting Dipper to chase after her. With them gone, the group was left to investigate Doomguy's body by themselves, and subsequently, vote on a traitor. Chapter Two - "Into Town" Epilogue Details Afterlife Details Trivia * This is the first event to be co-hosted fulltime by a co-gm. Category:Events Category:Eye of the Falls